This is Home
by Dr. Cheeks
Summary: 17 year old Bella returns home. She's not the same little girl that left all those years ago. What happens when she is reunited with her childhood friend Eddie? Can he break through her tough girl exterior? Better question is can she break the player?


**Hello readers, so I've had this chapter of this story ready for about 2 weeks and I've been debating on where or not I should post it. I know exactly where I'm going with this story I have everything planned out! But! And yes there's a **_**but,**_** if you are going to read I ask you to be patient with me! It is summer vacation but I'm homeschooled for falling behind due to health problems and I'm only about half way done with my courses. **

**Hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer**__**;**__ I don't own any of the characters. Everything other then the plot for this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Goodbye Florida; Hello … <strong>_**Eddie?**_

Tears flowed down my cheek as I looked out the airplane window saying my goodbye to sunny Florida to make my way to Fork, Washington. My life has been a tremendous rollercoaster ride from day one; I shouldn't be dreading coming back as much as I was, for crying out loud It was my home, I had my family there.

I guess it's not so much about where I'm going as appose to _why_ I'm going, my mom, Renee, had remarried and she figured that the best way to get on with her life would be for me to not be around. The words were never exactly said but the decisions that were made pointed to only one conclusion. I has started to believe that was more _his _decision then hers. I had jumped at the chance to move, to get away from _him_, but after my ass was firmly planted on the airplane seat I couldn't help let my mind wonder. I know she loved him and he her, but I just couldn't help but worry about her.

She never actually knew about my dislike towards him, only that I didn't like his attitude, he a pot smoking cocky bastard that thought women only belonged in the kitchen. He would lay on his ass all day and night while mom worked and the minute she walked through the door he would be up and about taking credit for the house cleaning and cooking.

_Phil_, god I hated him, he was always around and I never actually thought Renee took him seriously. I should have seen this coming he's been a part of our lives for almost 8 years. He's also the reason Renee left my father and my brother Emmett in this secluded little town called Forks. He's the reason I was the responsible one in the house, when he wasn't on his ass and mom wasn't working they were high or drunk, sometimes both. I'm a hypocrite; I would be lying through my teeth if I said I never smoked. I know, I know from the example I've had and the way I'm talking about Phil I should be completely against it. Walking around trying to ban it, I was 10 when I first tried it and with everything that had been going on in my life even at the mere age of 10, weed was my only escape.

I don't exactly know what they plan after the honeymoon; I pray to god that Renee doesn't get pregnant. A child in that enviorment just isn't good at all trust me I know! I don't think Phil would want a kid to look after, I mean he's just getting rid of me. Although he never actually looked after me, I looked after myself! My dad, Charlie and by brother had been the only ones to actually care about me, even when my parents were together.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I realize in less than 7 hours I will be with my twin brother once again. I love Emmett with all my heart, he's my rock. When my world comes crumbling down I know I can always count on my brother to get me back on my feet. We're only 7 minutes apart but he loves to consider me his _little _sister, little meaning years apart, last night when we talked on the phone he told me about his day and how he told his closest friends his _little _sister's finally coming back and this time for good. I'm not sure he ever mentioned to them we were twins.

I had been both nervous and existed about seeing my father. Since my mom left with me 10 years ago he'd begged us to come back. At that age I didn't really understand what was going on I was only 7 when it happened. I was actually glad the fighting had stopped, but being the daddy's girl that I was I cried to have my father with me for the first 3 years. He was a workaholic and after everything that happened he dove into his work like his life depended on it, he is the Chief of Police, it's a well earned title if you ask me he put 10 years of his life in to it all while taking care of a 7 year old.

After a while I realize me crying out to my father wasn't going to change anything, saying my parent's hate each other is an understatement. Every summer Emmett and I would both be sent to California to spend our vacation with our aunt Rachel seeing as our parents didn't even want to see one another in paintings. As my mother has so nicely said once she would rather "_claw her eyes out"_ then have to even be in the same room as my father. The last time I saw him I was 11 and the phone calls stopped coming shortly after. Charlie had taken Emmett and me to Orlando during that summer and it ended in a huge argument with the other half of my family on the other side of the country. I swear if my dad was ever willing to sign the custody paper I would have been living on the other side of the world. I never really understood what had caused all the fighting. My mom was the typical house wife and my father was the provider, I wish I would have paid more attention.

I spent the first 2 hours of the trip listening to my iPod and the other 5 sleeping. I was dreaming of running out of the airport and jumping into my bear of a brothers arms when I was awoken by the announcement of our landing. Clicking my seat belt tightly I absentmindedly began biting by nails.

I had decided to let the pieces fall where they may and let my mom live her life the way she wanted, weather I liked it or not.

I made my way out of the airplane along with all the other passengers, managing to trip only twice. I'm a complete klutz; I've never met anyone that can manage to fall over as much as I do. I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping once or twice. I took in a deep breath as I made my way out of the terminal.

_Just chill Bella, just breath! _

I wonder how it looked to the people at the seating area that saw me approached and turn three different shades of red!

There stood my brother and my dad along with four other people holding a sign bigger than the doors of the airport itself that read "_WELCOME HOME BELLA" _all in capital letters. I thought about turning around and running into a bathroom to save myself the humiliation when Emmett looked my way, dropped his part of the sign and ran at me!

I dropped my bags and waited for him, looking almost terrified. My brother is HUGE with a capital H! When he was finally close enough he grabbed me pulling me into his arms, holding me as if I was about to disappear.

"Bella! God…your really here" Tears came to my eyes as he mumbled into my hair while hugging my brother back. I was feeling guilty; I could have tried harder to bring my family back together.

"Em, I've missed you so much, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry"  
>He put me down on my feet keeping me at arm length, he had tears in his eyes as well<p>

"Sorry for what Bells? This isn't your fault! Don't you dear blame yourself for what's happened." He brushed my tears away with his thumb and lean down to kiss my forehead

"I've missed you Bells, and I'm not letting anyone take you away from me again." He smiled at me, making me smile as well

"Besides now I can bug you from just a room away" he said giving me his biggest grin

I made my way over to my dad who had sat there watching the whole ordeal with tears in his eyes as well; as I got close I took slow hesitant steps before I was standing right in front of him. Neither of us said a word he looked me over and stretched his arms out to me

"Daddy?" the word escaped my lips before I could even register what I was saying, Charlie took me in his arms and once again the water works returned. I hadn't seen my father since I was 11 and I never realized just how much I missed him until now

He pulled away looking at me face "My baby girls all grown up" he said touching my hair before pulling me back into his embrace

"I've missed you so much baby you have no idea, I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I never built-up enough courage to go and bring you back myself, God knows I wanted to."

"dad it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere" Wiping away my tears and smiling at him " I missed you too dad, I love you"

He mumbled_ I love you too_ before grabbing me once again

We finally pulled away from each other as I remembered that my dad and brother weren't alone.  
>"Um Em … who are they?" It may have come out a little rude, but there they were just looking at me holding a sign that had my name on it. Excuse me for being a little curious!<p>

There were four of them, a short girl about my age with spiky hair and green eyes, she was beautiful and I couldn't help but take a hit at my self esteem as I looked her over. She wore a smile that looked like it could light up the whole town. Attached to her hand was a blonde guy, her boyfriend I'm guessing, he looked hot but I couldn't help notice that he looked a little nervous. His blue eyes looked troubled and he looked around the airport until he found something that held his interest. I turned to see what he was staring at, although I don't know what he would find so interesting in airport chairs.

On the other side of the girl stood another girl and if looking at the little pixie like girl was taking a hit to my self-esteem looking at this one was like chewing on a grenade and waiting for it to end me. She was gorgeous, blonde with blue eyes that matched the chair obsessed guy. She seemed to be smiling at something and I turned once more and noticed who that smile was directed at… My brother?

I finally decided to look at the last one and when I did I instantly wished I could disappear, Jesus he was gorgeous! I don't know what it was, his green eyes, his bronze like sex hair, or the crocked smile on his face but all I wanted to do was throw myself in his arms and die a happy women.

_There is no way this guy is single! Jesus just look at him, he's probably with the model blonde._

Just as I thought that Emmett made his way around me to the blonde wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek, Okay so maybe he isn't with the blonde that doesn't mean he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Finally tearing my eyes away from the Greek God himself I looked at Emmett who was laughing along with the blonde.

Picking up one eyebrow I looked at Emmett waiting for his laughing to stop and for someone to clue me in on what was so funny.

The blonde decided to step in suppressing her laughter she stuck out her hand  
>"I'm Rosalie" realization must have been all over my face because she giggled before continuing<p>

"I'm your brother's girlfriend and your best friend from way back in the day" she finished it off with a smirk.

I looked her over once more before finally recognizing her, I haven't seen her since I was 7, and I remember watching Disney movies in my room and playing in the playground at the park. We had become friends the minute she defended me and prevent me from eating dirt once again thanks to the mean 5th graders.

Shock must have been all over my face because they all started laughing.  
>"ROSE!" I yelled getting a couple of weird looks from people around the airport<p>

Totally forgetting where I was, I threw myself at her causing her to lose her balance and begin falling back. I haven't seen her in so long, I couldn't help it. If it wasn't for Emmett holding us up we would have fallen over.

"BELLA" she screamed in the say tone I had, we were giggling like 4 year olds  
>"Jesus Rose you changed so much"<br>"So did you, look at you" she brought her hands in front of me moving them up and down "you look hot" she finished causing the gorgeous piece of man standing next to her to chuckle.

I can't believe it! This cannot be the little girl with braces I use to make mud puddles with, the same girl that helped me hide 3 frogs in Emmett's bed.

So we were exactly _normal_ children but hey, if you're having fun you're having fun!

"Me? Hot? Rosalie do you _own _a mirror"

"Own one? She doesn't leave her house without more than 2" Everyone was shaking in laugher  
>"Edward shut up will you!" Her response was directed towards sexy green eyes<p>

Edward? That name sounds so familiar

I brought my eyes back to him, looking beyond the good looks. There was something oddly familiar about him, something in his eyes. Do I know him?

"It's not like your much different _Eddie_" he snickered at Emmett

Eddie! _Eddie? _This is NOT Eddie! The Eddie I knew had glasses and braces and he barely had hair let alone _that _hair. There is no way in hell this is the Eddie from my childhood. I mean Emmett would have told me he was back, right?

I didn't realize I was still looking at him until someone cleared their throat  
>Rose to be exact<p>

"Earth to Bella!" she said aggravated

I was shocked "Eddie?" I whispered completely ignoring Rose

He smiled at me, that crocked smile he had on before and I swear I wobbled  
>"Was sup Bellarina, long time no see" <em>Oh. My. Jesus! It <em>is _him!_

To say it took me by surprise would be the understatement of the millennium!

Aside from Rose, Eddie was always there, I told him EVERYTHING. It was always us four, Emmett, Eddie, Rose and I. He was our neighbor, he was funny, dorky and he would do anything to keep Rose and me from crying. When we would play house, yes I know how normal of us, Eddie and I would be the parents, Emmy, as we called him back then, would be the dog and Rose would be the daughter. Emmett and I had known him since we were born, he was only a couple of months older but his mom and my mom were best of friends back then and they always had us together as babies. I still have pictures of us as little kids.

He lived with his mom his dad was never around, and when we were 6 they moved. We didn't keep touch for long, it was around the time Renee started to change and everything started to become what it is today.

"You, your, I, WOW!" I couldn't even form a complete sentence I was completely out of it

He laughed he fucking laughed and then smirked at me

I turned to Emmett "why didn't you tell me?" I said angrily

"It was a surprise, you know your best friends from way back" he replayed and I could tell by the look on his face he was holding his laughter.

The little pixie girl caught my attention when she snorted trying to hold back her laughter. I looked at her, two was enough shock! I'm sure I've never met her before in my life. Unless she's had plastic surgery done on her whole face, I'm 120% sure I do not know her.

I looked at Emmett rolling my eyes at him and pointed at her rising my eyebrow  
>"So who's she?"<br>"That's my sister Alice" you can pretty much guess yourself that it wasn't Emmett who answered

I turned to Eddie or Edward as Rose had called him and picked up both my eyebrows "your sister?" If I was confused before I was beyond that right now

He didn't get a chance to answer though, because Alice decided to step in

"Actually I'm his half sister, that's why you don't know me." She threw her arms around me hugging me like she's known me all my life "I'm so glad to finally meet you, there's pictures of you with Edward all over the house, picture of all four of you. And God, Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you being back!" She stepped back still talking "Rose told me a lot about you too, I just know we're going to be the best of friends! How was your flight? I know those things can get a little-"

"Alice! You're overwhelming her hon." said Mr. I love airport chairs

"Sorry about Alice" Edward smirked "the doctor said it could be serious, we're still waiting on the test results" I couldn't help but laugh at this

"Don't worry Bella, I'll let you know when _Eddie's_ doctor results come in" replied Alice

I laughed again and turned to Alice "it's nice to meet you Alice, the flight was okay I slept through most of it" I smiled at her

She smiled at me and turned to Mr. I love airport chairs "Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper"  
>He smiled at me stretched out his hand for me to shake "He's Rose's cousin" she fished<p>

Jasper hmm way better than Mr. I love airport chairs  
>"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" he said shaking my hand<br>"It's nice to meet you too; I would say I've heard a lot but sadly I haven't!" I replied turning to glare at Emmett

My dad clapped his hands together "Alright now that we're down with the introductions how about we head back home"

I nodded about to pick up my bags when Emmett beat me to it and started dragging them out. I huffed crossed my hands across my chest and stalked off after him.

"You know Esme is really existed to see you" I was a little startled by his voce I hadn't realized he was walking next to me

I looked up almost getting lost in his eyes "I am too Eddie" I said with a huge smile planted on my face

Esme is his mom; she's the sweetest kindest person you will ever meet!

"I hate being called Eddie!" he mumbled

I stopped walking and turned my body so I was standing right in front of him "But that's what we use to call you" I teased

"Yeah and if I remember correctly we would call you Bellsy" he smirked my face dropped! I detested that name I detested it then and I still detest it now!

"How about I don't call you Eddie and you don't _ever _call me Bellsy again"

"Deal!" he stuck out his hand which I shuck. My hand still holding on to his he pulled me a little closer "You know you never gave me my hello hug"

And when he put his arms around me hugging me tight I couldn't help do the same.

Maybe some things could go back to the way they use to be, maybe leaving Florida wasn't such a bad decision after all.

He draped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the airport to the car

It was raining, Big Surprise! I didn't have much time to dwell on the stupid rain

Edward leaned down put his lips right next to my ear

"And Bells, just so you know, when I saw you walk out of the terminal I was speechless as well"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Good? Awful?**

**Also I need a Beta, I've never actually had one and I tried to find one and there are so many it's not even funny. I have a tendency to put **_**a lot**_** of comas in my sentences making them run on forever. My English teacher is always pestering me about this problem. It would be really helpful if anyone can suggest a Beta or offer to be my Beta. I would really appreciate it. **

**Review :)**


End file.
